Strange Days
Plot Ben and the gang are at the Plumber base in Mount Rushmore training in a training room Kevin is in metal form Gwen in Anodite form and Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ultimate Humungousaur) Alright guys lets make this quick! Not that matters but i'll kick your butts anyways. (Gwen) Think so? Gwen fires a mana beam at Ultimate Humungousaur knocking him into a wall. (Kevin) Aw yeah! Kevin shifts his hands into hammers and mid-air slams Ultimate Humungousaur in the face. Ultimate Humungousaur kicks Kevin away. (Gwen) Transvoro! Ultimate Humungousaur devolves and timesout (Ben) What! (Gwen) Used a energy absorbsion spell. Gwen turns back to Human form and walks away with Kevin. (Ben) I so want a rematch! Themesong Later Ben as Jetray is flying over Bellwood when he sees a car with three crooks in it being chased by two Police cars. (Jetray) Just my lucky day! Jetray swoops down and flys around the car with the crooks in it blasting thier wheels. The Police pull over the crooks and Jetray flys away he lands in his frontyard revirts back and goes inside. '' (Ben) Mom! whats for dinner? (Sandra Voice) I made some chili! (Ben) Oh, and do we have any fries? (Sandra Voice) Check in the fridge. ''Ben gets out fries and heats them up in the microwave he then dips them in chilli. (Ben) This is gonna be good! Then Kevin in rock form opens the door suddenly (Kevin) Ben! Hex! Creatures! Magic! Need Help! (Ben) Ugh! Mom I'm going to be late for dinner bye! Ben and Kevin run outside to Gwens house where Gwen is fighting Hex and some Rock Monsters. Ben goes Diamondhead and punches a Rock Monster's head off then it regrows it's head. (Diamondhead) Oh dang! The Rock Monster throws Diamondhead into a nearby car. Diamonhead gets up and shoots diamond shards at Hex who deflects them. (Hex) Gwen Tennyson! Give me Charmcaster's spell book now! (Gwen) Can't do that sorry I let friend borrow it (Diamondhead) Who? (Gwen) Really Ben really! (Diamondhead) Oh I get it, you gave it to Cooper. (Gwen) No doofus I still have it i'm saying to Hex NO! (Diamondhead) Oh, that makes much more sense. Dweeb! (Kevin) Save the name calling for after the fight Kevin punches a Rock Monster in the gut twice then makes his hand a spiked mace and wacks the left arm off it. Then the Rock Monster picks up Kevin and head butts him knocking him to the floot knocked out. (Diamondhead) This is not going well so... I can do this! Goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Diamondhead) Ultimate Diamondhead! Yeah! been meaning to try out some new Ultimates! Ultimate Diamondhead fires his explosive diamond shards at Hex blowing him up. (Hex) Arggrgerngahhh!!! TENNYSON! Then Hex blasts Ultimate Diamondhead into a nearby tree and then there is a red flash Hex and Gwen are gone! (Kevin getting up) Gw... Gwen? Kevin gets up looks around. (Kevin) Gwen! (Ultimate Diamondhead) Don't worry Kevin, Gwen can take care of herself. (Kevin) Still we gotta find Her. Meanwhile in Ledgerdomain Gwen gets up and sees Hope. (Hope) I've been waiting for this moment! (Gwen) Hope, I thought you turned good or something? (Hope) I am not Hope I am Charmcaster!!! Charmcaster blasts Gwen who blocks with mana shield. (Charmcaster) Die! Gwen die! (Gwen) No thank you. TUR-BO! Gwen blows away Charmcaster. (Charmcaster) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Charmcaster lands on top of a big rock which she turns into a Rock Monster. Gwen blasts it twice with mana beams but has no affect. (Charmcaster) Unlike my old pets this one has a magic energy core! (Gwen) Good. Transvoro! Suddenly the Rock Monster falls to the ground. (Charmcaster) What! Gwen traps Charmcaster in mana sphere. Meanwhile on the other side of the Ledgerdomain a green portal opens and Clockwork and Kevin step out. (Clockwork) I knew it vould work! (Kevin) Come on! They run toward a big castle. (Clockwork) Be careful Kevin, ve do not vhat is in there! Ben timesout. (Kevin) Don't worry I got it all worked out! At the Castle Ben and Kevin are at the Main gate and they see two Rock Monsters guarding it. (Ben) I got this! Ben transforms. Transformation sequence. (Four Arms) Four Arms! Haha! Four Arms attacks the Rock Monsters who disappear then a giant rock snake blocks his path. (Four Arms) I Was not expecting that! Four Arms trys to punch the snake but it just dodges and then it shoots a magic beam from it's mouth. Characters Ben Gwen Kevin Max Tennyson Villains Crooks Hex Rock Monsters Aliens Used Humungousaur (Off Screen) Ultimate Humungousaur (Reappearance) Jetray (Reappearance) Diamondhead (Reappearance) Ultimate Diamondhead (Debut) Clockwork (Reappearance) Four Arms (Reappearance) Spells Used Transvoro (x2) Tur-bo Category:Episodes